


A Wilting Flower

by napkinz



Series: when all hope is lost [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, They/Them Pronouns for Tubbo, implied major character death, like... major angst, no beta we die like canon tubbo, tubbo has a panic attack :[
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkinz/pseuds/napkinz
Summary: Tubbo would've smiled, if he was here.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: when all hope is lost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	A Wilting Flower

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for titled based on flowers, could you tell?  
> yeah i made this a series. i'm not sorry <3

Tubbo doesn’t smile when they walk up to the cliff. The cliff where a bench had once been placed, a jukebox next to it. They don’t smile when they sit on the edge of the cliff. The fence that was once surrounding the hill was torn down by now, it probably burned at some point.

Tubbo would’ve smiled, on any other day. They would’ve smiled on any other day if their best friend wasn’t gone. They would’ve smiled and laughed if he was still here. if he was still able to sit on the bench that was no longer there and slip a music disc into the jukebox to the right. They would’ve joked around.

Instead, Tubbo cried. They let tears run down their face, tears that had been held down all day, as to not break down in front of the others and get more pity than they already were getting. Tubbo didn’t want anymore pity. They weren’t the one that needed pity. If anything, Wilbur was the one that should’ve been pitied the most. He just lost his brother. He just lost his youngest brother, the brother he’d been growing so close to and trusting of over the last few months.

Tubbo cried as they wrapped their arms around their torso. Tubbo wished it was comforting, but it only reminded him more of their best friend. The boy that would’ve hugged him if he was still alive, still breathing and standing upright, he would’ve hugged Ttubbo if nobody else was watching them. He would’ve held tubbo if he caught them crying like this. He would’ve comforted them.

He wasn’t there, though. So Tubbo curled into themself and stared down at the grass at the bottom of the hill, as the sun had set over the horizon. They were all alone as more and more tears fell from their eyes.

Tubbo didn’t know what they’d do, now that they had nowhere to go. They would’ve gone back to their house. Their house that they’d built was gone now, though, as it’d been burnt down a while ago. They would’ve gone to their best friend, but he was the reason a lot of this was happening. He was the reason their people, their home was leaving. His death was the reason Tubbo was being left alone in this world, with only enemies surrounding them as they wondered what they would do. What could they do, now that they were alone? Now that they had no real home? Now that everyone had left them behind, in a land full of people that most likely wished death upon them? Everyone else that they trusted went back to homeworlds or elsewhere to take in everything. To take a break, as their president had said, take a breather and mourn over a lost soldier they’d loved dearly.

Tubbo took a deep breath. They uncurled themself and forced their arms from their sides. It was getting late, and they should probably start heading elsewhere to find a temporary shelter for themself. Monsters would start spawning soon, other people would start guarding their places. They were probably hoping that a L'Manburgian would run around a corner, searching for something, and they would get a chance to kill another ‘rebel’ that got in the way. Tubbo wouldn’t be surprised if this was true.

Tubbo shakily pushed themself into a standing position. Dusting off any dirt from their outfit, an outfit that only reminded them more of his best friend, they wiped leftover tears from their face.

“Tubbo?” Someone asked from behind them. Tubbo didn’t expect someone to be around here at this very second, so they gasped and jumped so hard that it genuinely hurt, one of their feet slipping on the edge of the cliff, and they started flailing their arms about to try and catch a balance, and oh God, they’re going to die -

A hand was quick to shoot out and grab Tubbo by the back of their jacket. Tubbo quickly realized they had squeezed their eyes shut, proceeding to open them once more. They stared in fear at the ground that they would’ve hit if they weren’t caught in time. It wasn’t like Tubbo would’ve died forever, they were very sure they still had at least two more respawns before Tubbo died for good. The thought of dying again still scared them, though. Who could blame them?

The person holding onto the back of Tubbo’s jacket pulled them up quickly. They yelled a curse, maybe two, and they continued speaking. “Christ, Tubbo! Didn’t mean to scare you,” the person started. They sounded as if they were going to continue, but Tubbo quickly cut them off with an elbow to their stomach. The action was more of a reflex, but Tubbo was also worried that they were going to kill them or something of the likes. Tubbo was quick to turn around.

The stranger (were they a stranger?) was cut off into a gag, then going off into a fit of coughs. Doubling into themself, they clutched their hands into their stomach. “Tubbo-!” They coughed a few more times. “Tubbo, it’s me!”

The boy was quick to realize their mistake. God, really? They just elbowed their president in the stomach, for God’s sake, and now Wilbur would probably get (rather questionably) very mad at them -

“Tubbo, it’s fine,” Wilbur laughed a little bit, before coughing again into his arm. He stood up a bit straighter. “It was out of self-defense. I get it. Probably shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that, my bad.” He had a smile on his face, and Tubbo relaxed just a little bit. Wilbur wouldn’t get that mad at them, why would they even think that? Now Wilbur would think they were stupid, he would blame everything on tubbo, he would say how much of this got messed up because of them -

They heard a voice, but they didn’t understand a word of it. Tubbo didn’t care. They didn’t care, they wanted to run away and hide somewhere nobody could find them, somewhere nobody would blame them for anything, somewhere alone with their own thoughts, just themself -

Tubbo was on the grass. When had they gotten back here?

They couldn’t breathe. Something was choking them. The air was suffocating, it was suffocating them, they needed out -

“-n I touch you?”  
Tubbo didn’t know. They nodded anyway.

Arms wrapped around Tubbo, and suddenly, it felt like Tubbo was next to Tommy again. It was like one of those evenings when both Tommy and Tubbo had a rather rough day, and Tommy was hugging them so tightly that it would’ve hurt if it wasn’t for the sheer comfort that the hug was bringing them. Tubbo melted into the touch, breathing in as deeply as they possibly could, leaning their head into his neck. They were far too tired to move their arms to hug the other boy back. All their muscles hurt. All they wanted was the comfort of Tommy wrapping them in a tight but comforting embrace, almost protectively. He didn’t want anyone or anything to hurt them, and Tubbo knew that. They could sense it.

The arms left them, and Tubbo was back in a reality they didn’t want back.

“Are you okay? Tubbo?”

Tubbo looked up into Wilbur's eyes.

They only curled into themself again, wrapping their arms around the back of their head when their knees were up to their chin. Tubbo felt the tears come back, and they ran faster than before.

“Tubbo, Tubbo, shh, it’s okay… It’s okay,” Wilbur muttered. Wilbur was wrapping his arms around them again, holding them close to himself and whispering in their ear. Tubbo couldn’t understand his words anymore.

Tubbo sobbed in his arms until the sun rose.


End file.
